


till death do us part

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>focusing on the wrong things, sometimes.  it’s what we all do.  [reaction ficlet on the event of Finn's death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	till death do us part

When Kurt comes back to Lima for the first time since he got engaged, barely a month and a half ago -

when Kurt is in the same city as Blaine again, which hasn’t, actually, happened at all in the weeks since he’s agreed to marry him -

he doesn’t go to see his fiance.

He goes to his parents’ house, and tries to help his father, tries to be there for his stepmother, most of all, because it’s her son, her baby boy, who died…

He goes to school.  He’s there at the memorial service, singing a few strong lines in the song; there in the choir room, but still vacant, absent, and almost silent.

He won’t talk to Blaine, won’t touch him.  He goes after Santana, Blaine sees, when she runs out of the room after singing.  He holds Mercedes’ hand.  He talks to  _Puck_ …

He won’t talk to Blaine.  He backs away, with a few noncommittal words, and Blaine certainly doesn’t want to press a fight, not at such a time as this.  (He wants to be there for Kurt, mostly.  If Kurt wants him…?)  He wears Blaine’s ring on his finger, now, but it feels to Blaine like those terrible weeks in November, like that time Kurt turned and walked away from him in the hall.

(And underneath, and over, and really all around, it feels worse than that too, because Finn is dead,  _Finn is dead_ , he’ll never be alive again, and can anything else really matter when that’s true.)

He’s not glad when Rachel shows up.  He’s not happy she’s able to sing.  He should be…?

And he shouldn’t be relieved when Kurt puts his hand on his knee, and lets him hold his arm.  (He should have faith, now.)  (He shouldn’t care about things like that, at all.)  (He shouldn’t need Kurt to need him.)

(But he needs Kurt, just - anyway.  He does.  And as much as he shouldn’t, he thinks  _don’t ever leave me_  when Rachel is singing, and if sadness over Finn isn’t the only thing that he feels - well - he is a horrible, horrible, horrible person, and he’s grateful that his love is alive next to him.)


End file.
